


The Ways of a Queen

by Alpha_boss233



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Jushtin Butterfly's life has been all but a secret. History never discussed and people forgotten. What was Jushtin's life like and what destruction did the Magical High Commission cause?





	1. Birth of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who reads this book! Honestly, I love writing so much and writing great books that everyone loves! If you guys have any constructive criticism you'd like to add, go ahead! Please do not leave unnecessary hate!
> 
> Anyone I'm so excited for y'all to read this so here goes chapter one!

Skywynne cried out in pain as another contraction ripped through her body. Breathing heavily she tried to expel her new daughter from her body. Skywynne Lavender Butterfly was the current reigning Queen of Mewni, she would be the 27th Queen. Her daughter would be the 28th Queen and she could feel it deep in her gut that her little queen would do amazing things. 

“One more push, Your Majesty,” the voice of a midwife said through the haze of Skywynne’s fog. 

Skywynne nodded once, twice, and then three times to reassure herself of what was about the come. She pushed one more time and let out a pained scream, a few seconds later the sounds of a babies scream filtered through the air and she relaxed onto the bed. She closed her eye to process what just happened when she heard a gasp from in front of her. Realizing it was coming from the midwife that had aided in her labor she quickly reacted. 

“Is there something wrong?” Skywynne quickly asked as she tried her best to sit up straighter. The assistant midwife cooed and urged her to lay back. Slapping the hand away from her peripheral she demanded again, “What is wrong with her?”

“Well, the babe is not a her,” The midwife said slowly as she laid the baby in the arms of Skywynne. 

The Queen quickly looked down and saw the face of a normal baby. From what she could see he had light speckles of purple hair and the butterfly family cheek marks, this time coming in the form of two clovers. Inspecting a little farther down the babe’s body she could see that he was in fact a boy. 

Skywynne went into a panicked mindset quickly, never had a male butterfly been born in history. Looking up in panic at the Midwife, who flashed her a nervous smile, she said only one thing:

“Go alert the Magical High Commission.”

_+_

“We must call for the baby’s immediate removal from the Butterfly family,” Hekapoo stated to Skywynne. 

The Queen’s eyes went wide and an appalled look marred her face. The aspect of losing her only child was enough to make her want to vomit. They moved from the delivery wing to the Queen and King’s bedroom in order to make Skywynne more relaxed for their confrontation. 

“Absolutely not! Mewni can survive with a King instead of a Queen. Enough of your insistent perfecting of my family.”

The MHC members looked at one another before Glossaryck said, “Look, Queen Skywynne. Having a King is not how things work in Mewni, and with the increased monster attacks, we just don’t think that it’s the time to change our government!” 

Skywynne rolled her eyes and said to them in a ice-cold voice, “I’m keeping my baby.”

The Magical High Commission got in a circle to discuss amongst themselves. Skywynne looked down at her new babe. He was barley awake but perked up a little once he saw another person giving him attention. 

He giggled and raised a hand to her face. She clutched the hand to her face and he quickly let out a shriek of laughter at the contact. His eyes sparkled will naivety and love for the world around him. 

“We have come to a decision,” Omnitraxus Prime said with a slight raise in his voice to divert Skywynne’s attention back to the High Comission. “We have decided that you may keep your babe as long as you follow these rules. He will not but King but in fact the first male Queen, as such we will allow him to have a tapestry made. But, if you ever give birth to a girl, his rights as first born will be evoked and she will become the next Queen.”

After thinking over everything the Commission had layed out to her she looked down at her son. It was either have him live a life of potential criticism or end his potential ruling and family ties. He giggled again as he looked at her and she knew the decision she had to make. 

“I agree to your terms, Magical High Commission.”

Hekapoo went around the bed and shook Skywynne’s hand to seal the deal. Once they drew their respective hands away Hekapoo said, “It’s done. Now, what are you going to name him?”

“Jushtin,” Skywynne said with an adoring smile on her face, “Jushstin Butterfly.”

_+_

Little Jushtin walks around the palace grounds by himself to find someone or something to play with. Jushtin didn’t have many friends to play with, this was either because the other kids were intimidated by his nobility or freaked out by the fact that he was the only recorded male Queen. 

Jushtin at the ripe age of nine already showed potential in mastering mathematics and being able to figure out the probability of a situation in a matter of minutes. Sadly, his mathematical skills didn’t make him very many friends either. 

He walked all around the castle until he spotted a few kids his age, about 3 girls and 5 boys. He smiled to himself and quickly walked over to introduce himself. Once the kids recognized the clovers on his cheeks they quickly tensed up. 

“Hey! My name is Jushtin, do you want to play?” Jushtin said with a big smile. The children gave him a weird look before one of the boys stood up close to him.

The boy jeered at him and said, “I know you! Shouldn’t you be named Jushtine? Because, you know, your going to be the next Queen, not King.”

“W-well my name is Jushtin, what’s yours?” Jushtin said with a lower voice. The more someone picked on him, the more he shrunk into himself. 

Another child, a girl this time, walked up to his face and said, “Just don’t bother us, okay?”

“Oh okay, maybe next time then,” Jushtin softly said as he let out a little chuckle. It didn’t really matter what he said, the other children had already ran off to play without him. Letting out a sigh of defeat he trudged back to the castle.   
When he arrived back into the castle he made his way to the dining hall, it was already close to time to eat anyway. 

Stepping into the dinning room he noticed the Magical High Commission were in attendance at the table. His parents were altered to his presence when they heard little sniffles coming down the hall.

Skywynne looked to her husband before turning back as the door opened. She saw her litttle queen perk up at the sight of the Commission before settling down at his seat next to his mother. 

“Jushtin, don’t be rude! We have guests, wouldn’t you like to greet them?” Skywynne said softly to her only child. She glanced over at Hekapoo, the Commission member was writing on a piece of paper anything she found wrong with Jushtin’s performance. Knowing Hekapoo, there would be a lot on that list. 

The only response from her lucky clover was a quiet “Hi.”

Skywynne sighed and looked down at her dinner plate before raising it to the disappointed Commission members. She glanced over at Jushtin to see him playing with his food. Groaning to herself she thinks of how she can get him to pay attention to what is going on around him.

Hekapoo starts getting aggravated and goes to grab his attention, “So, Jushtin, how is school going? Have you made any friends?”

“N-no not really. My schooling has been going good though, I love mathematics! I’m so good with numbers and probability. The other kids like to call me names, I don’t really have any friends,” Jushtin ended with barley a whisper. He slunk down into his chair slightly in order to hide away from the MHC. 

Skywynne looked down in concern at her son and demanded, “What names do they call you?”

Jushtin whispered his dreaded nickname. Hekapoo became annoyed at his slouching and quiet tone and demanded him to speak up. With the loudest voice he could muster he said, “Jushtine.”

“Oh, well that’s not too bad. If anything that name will help you feel more comfortable with your title as Queen,” Hekapoo said with a smile. Jushtin was shocked to hear that the Commission didn’t care that he was being mocked. What shocked him more was what Hekapoo said next, “Now about math, is it really that important? I mean shouldn’t you be more focused on other classes. Proper Etiquette can get you a long way.”

Jushtin quickly looked at his mother in shock but looked away when he noticed she wasn’t standing up for him. He looked back up at Hekapoo, “W-well I’m really good at math though.”

Glossaryck chimed in and said, “Well it’s not about what your good at, it’s about what good you can do for the kingdom.” 

“O-oh,” Jushtin muttered softly. He looked down at his plate and stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner. 

After dinner Jushtin walked to his bedroom to get a good nights sleep. He didn’t want to change who he was because the High Commission said so, but his mother looked so disappointed in him.   
As he curled under his covers in bed, the young prince could only hope that tomorrow would be a little better for him. 

_+_

Jushtin walked down the corridor in order to meet with the MHC to discuss what classes he would need to take in order to become better at math, against their wishes of course. 

Opening the door slightly he was about to step in before he heard his mother talking to the MHC. The muffled voices barley reached his ears so he pushed the door open more and reached his head in closer.

“I-it’s just that I know Jushtin has great potential for magic, but I’m not sure that he’s the kind of Queen Mewni needs right now. We are in an era of joy and prosperity and I’m not sure if Jushtin is going to make the necessary choices to keep it that way.”

Jushtin reared back in shock at his mothers statement of disbelief but quickly leaned in when he heard her speak again.

“Sometimes, and I know this is truly awful, I wish things were easier. Sometimes I wish I just had a girl.”

Jushtin put his hand over his mouth the stop his gasp of shock. He felt tears spring in his eyes and he quickly squeezed them shut. Hearing his mothers disbelief of his potential as Queen hurt him somewhere deep inside him. 

After taking in a few shuddering breaths he straightened out and took a deep breath. Pushing open the door, he walked up to the MHC with his head held high. His mother looked to be in shock that her son potentially heard all of what she had said. 

He ignored her completely and walked up to the Magical High Commission saying, “I wish to learn how to improve my abilities of being a Queen, whatever it takes.”

The MHC looked at each other in shock before straightening themselves out. Hekapoo stood and met Jushtin’s level. She looked him in the eyes and said, “Instead of focusing all on math, you must spend most of your days training, practicing, and learning about our government and our politics. Are you willing to do that?”

“Yes,” Jushtin said immediately. He knew that his kingdom came before anything else, his mother had shown him that. She wasn’t a bad mother, she just had to show tough love in order to get Jushtin to see the truth. 

The truth always comes out eventually


	2. Crowning of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Jushtin do while he is crowned Queen? What can anyone do in such as short time?

“Prince Jushtin, Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Mewni according to our respective laws and customs?” Queen Skywynne asked from her spot in the throne room. 

“I solemnly promise to do so,” Jushtin answered. 

Today was Prince Jushtin’s coronation day and mostly everyone was excited. Well, Jushtin was excited. His “Boy-Prince Cru” was in attendance as well. This included Prince Sazmo of the Dock of Unending Torment, Prince Pea-Pea of Musty Mountain Caves, Viscount Tinbenz of the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites, and Whizzbag of Garbage Beach.

After years of Ewing without any friends, it was comforting to Jushtin to have the friends he had. The MHC had warned him against fraternizing with prince’s he made friends with, though he never was one to listen to the advice of the Magical High Commission. 

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Finally, do you swear your allegiance to the crown, the people of the Butterfly Kingdom, and the people of Mewni?”

Jushtin took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. Looking up with determination in his eyes he said, “I solemnly pledge my allegiance to the crown, the Butterfly Kingdom, and the people of Mewni.”

Skywynne looked down at her little boy, her little lucky clover. Looking in his eyes she saw untapped magic that was more powerful than anything she could imagine. She knew she was making the right decision. 

“Then take my wand and may you use it’s powers for good,” Skywynne said solemnly. She held out her wand to her son and he quickly took hold of it. It transformed into a pink striped cane with a bow with a heart and an alligator head, confusing to say the least, but most certainly represented Jushtin’s personality. 

“Please rise,” Skywynnne boasted to the onlooking audience and her son. The crowd stood in time with Jushtin and he turned to face them. Skywynne then said the final, most damning words, “Long live the Queen.”

“Long live the Queen.”

_+_

Jushtin sat in his room at his desk looking over papers from the Dock of Unending Torment about a trade agreement. He sighed and sat back in his chair to clear is mind for a while. 

There was a knock at the door and a servant entered upon his approval.

“Your Majesty, forgive me if your busy, but Prince Sazmo has requested to see you,” The servant said as a he bowed deeply. It was understandable that the servants were weary when approaching Jushtin, they’ve never had a male Queen before. 

“That’s fine, I could a little distraction. Oh, and you don’t have to call ‘Your Majesty’,” Jushtin said with a smile. 

The servant gave him a perplexed look and quickly said, “Yes Queen Justine.” He closed the door on his way out and Jushtin leaned back in his chair, headache successfully intensified. 

Hearing a knock at the door once more he quickly walked over and opened the door. He was treated with the sight of his closest friend, Prince Sazmo. 

“Hey Sazmo!” Jushtin said to his friend. They did their secret prince handshake and hugged. 

“Hey Jushtin, or should I say Queen Jushtin,” Sazmo said with a mock bow that made Jushtin laugh so hard he snorted. “So how’s it going? The title, the work?”

“Title, getting used to it. My mind, kinda losing it. Don’t even get me started on the trade agreements I’m working on.” Jushtin said with a huge sigh. He walked over to his desk and slumped into the chair. 

Sazmo walked up to him and said, “That bad?”

“Yes! I have so many friends throughout the dimensions that they all want to start trade agreements with Mewni. The only problem is that I am so stressed over it that I’m not thinking straight. I was reading over the trade agreement for the Musty Mountain Caves and once I read that they wanted protection from Spiders, I realized that I was reading the wrong paper.”

“Geez man, I’m sorry. You know what you need, a good night out on the town!” Sazmo exclaimed as he climbed onto the desk and sat on the edge. A night on town did sound nice, just relax and party with his closest friends.

“That sounds nice and all but I have at least five new papers to look over to strength our ties and I just don’t think I can afford to waste my time right now,” Jushtin said with a sigh. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought it over a little bit more. “Although, maybe I would think better if I got out of this room.”

Sazmo was practically vibrating with excitement and quickly said,“That’s the spirit! Come on, let’s go!” 

Sazmo grabbed Jushtin’s arm to pull him out the door. They ran down the hallway and laughed to themselves, it was like when they were merely twelve years old again, sneaking out of the castle to party.

Just like old times, they were apprehended by none other than Hekapoo.

“Queen Jushtine! What do you think you are doing?” Hekapoo demanded as she stormed up to them. Jushtin straightened his posture and walked up to Hekapoo. 

She looked enraged, maybe killer. Her eyes blazed with about millions of threats she was probably spouting off in her head. Not wanting to big of a confrontation Jushtin quickly started talking, “Commission Member Hekapoo, I’m simply going out to enjoy a night off to clear my head.”

“You don’t get a night off, you have lots of work to do as Queen,” Hekapoo yelled as she jabbed her finger into Jushtin’s chest. 

Sazmo got in between them and quickly looked over at Hekapoo, “You are going to threaten the Queen of Mewni? That is not a very smart move Hekapoo,” 

Hekapoo huffed and stormed off after sending a glare to Jushtin. 

 

“Thanks but you don’t have to fight my battles,” Jushtin said with a huff. He blew on his feather as it fell in his face and Sazmo moved it out of the way for him. Jushtin glared and stalked away. 

“I wouldn’t have to fight them if you didn’t cause them,” said Sazmo once he finally caught up to Jushtin. The Queen smirked from under his hat and slowed his pace slightly. 

They walked out onto the courtyard where Jushtin noticed a new addition to the yard. 

“Oh I’m not riding in that,” Jushtin said as he backed up. In the front yard was a horse carriage with weird booster things on the back to make it go faster. 

Sazmo smirked and then shrugged, “Well it’s either this or you could walk.”

Jushtin glared at Sazmo and grumbled before stepping up closer to the carriage, “Are you sure it’s safe? It doesn’t look very...structurally sound.”

“Of course it is! Here, let me open the door for you, My Queen,” Sazmo said with a mock bow. He opened the door to the carriage for Jushtin, this earned him groan and an eye roll. 

None the less Jushtin gave in and climbed into the carriage. Jushtin looked around and saw it lightly furnished with a with black leather seats. As he climbed in he ended up falling down and landing on his butt with a hard ‘thump’.

“Are you alright Jushtin?” Sazmo asked as he climbed into the carriage. Jushtin was sitting on the floor of the carriage with the skirt of his dress slightly pulled up. He was wearing pants under it, but still...

Sazmo bursted out in laughter and helped his friend up from the floor and into the carriage seat. Jushtin straightened himself out and took his hat off, sitting it next to himself on the seat. 

Sazmo took his hat and sat it in the seats across from them, taking the empty seat next to the Queen. Jushtin scooted away from Sazmo, who in turn just scooted closer. Jushtin groaned in annoyance and shot a glare to Sazmo. 

“So, do you have any idea where we are going?” Jushtin said as he sent a look to Sazmo. That look always meant one thing, no funny business. 

Sazmo relaxed against the carriage seat and rested his legs on the seats in front of home, “The unicorns will take us to where we need to go, just relax!”

“For some peculiar reason, The idea of a man leading me into a carriage and then not telling me where we’re going isn’t very relaxing,” Jushtin said as he folded his arms over his chest. After a few minutes he ended up relaxing and leaning his head against the window. 

“Wake up Jushtin, we’re here!” 

Jushtin stirred against the window where he apparently had fallen asleep. He sat up slowly and looked to his right to see Sazmo getting out of the carriage. Not wanting to be left behind, he quickly grabbed his hat and carefully stepped out of the carriage. 

Outside of the carriage stood the rest of his cru, Prince Pea-Pea, Viscount Tinbenz, and Mr. Whizzbag. He stepped out onto the pavement when he noticed a red carpet and red stanchion’s lining the outer area of the carpet. The carpet led up to the entrance of a Mewni club. There were many people behind the stanchion’s, cheering and waving to his cru. 

Jushtin put a hand over his heart and whispered out, “Oh my.”

“I know right, isn’t it the coolest? All these people came out to see us. Well they mostly came out when they heard the first male Queen of Mewni had come here to party,” Sazmo said with a huge grin on his face. He looked so smug and proud of what he did.

Jushtin gave a nervous smile and started walking out along the red carpet. The people cheered and he gave the royal wave and smile. He walks along the carpet with his friends close by and give hugs to those who ask for them. People throw questions at him but he doesn’t respond with more than a nod, shake, or a dumb smile. The dumb smile is usually used to throw people off, if they think he’s not even smart enough to tie his shoes, than he will be. 

“Jushtine! Queen Jushtine, how does it feel to be around people who look peculiar?” That one question caught him off guard. He turned to look and saw a news reporter standing there, looking quite like he regretted asking the question. 

“Let me just say, Mewni accepts all creatures! No matter what they do, think, or act like. I, your Queen Jushtine, accept even the most peculiar people,” He stated with a kind smile. The reporter probably meant well, he didn’t want to scare people too bad. 

The reporter just nodded and his cru walked inside the club. The music was very loud, and it didn’t really help his headache, but he figured he could dance for a while and then head back home in about an hour. 

_+_

The next day Jushtin woke up at the crack of dawn in the night club. He sat up from where he was leaning against Sazmo. He groaned from the pain in his back, caused from sleeping on a booth in a club. 

He looked around the see members of his cru in various places around the club and chuckled at the memories from the night before. He blinked his eyes again before looking at the clock.

“It’s 6:30!” Jushtin yelled loudly. Everyone asleep in the club groaned at being woken up from their peaceful slumber. Turning to his friend who was laying on the booth with him, he quickly yelled in his ear, “Wake up Sazmo! You have to drive me home.”

Sazmo abruptly sat up and knocked Jushtin off the booth. The prince looked down at the Queen before realizing what time it was. He looked down in confusion at the prince and said, “Shouldn’t you be at home by now!”

The Queen just blew his hat feather out of his face and yelled, “Just take me home!”

As they drove in the carriage at the fastest Sazmo’s unicorns could go, Jushtin lectured Sazmo and himself, “I knew I shouldn’t have done this! How could you let me do this? I have a meeting with the Magical High Commission at 8:00 this morning, they already hate me, this is just going to give them another reason the retract my rein!”

“Just calm down, we're already here!” Sazmo yelled frantically. Having the Queen of Mewni yelling in your face isn’t the best situation to be in. 

Jushtin sighed in relief and jumped out the carriage before it completely came to a stop. Before he ran into the castle he said the Sazmo, “Thanks Sazmo, your heart was in the right place.”

Slamming the carriage door closed, Jushtin swiftly ran inside the castle. He stopped by his room and grabbed his things for the presentation. He rushed across the castle and busted into the Commission meeting room. 

His mother and the other commission members were already sitting in the room looking slightly irritated. “Sorry, so sorry I’m late. Time just got away from me and I-“

Before he could start to explain himself Hekapoo cut him off with saying, “You are thirty minutes late, after you snuck out of the castle last night.”

“I-I know and I’m sorry, I’ve just been so stress-“

“Look, if being Queen is too much for you to handle we can always retract your ruling,” Glossaryck interrupted. Looking around the room it was obvious that no one really believed that Jushtin could handle being Queen, he was starting to feel unsure of himself. 

“It’s not to stressful. This was just a series of unfortunate events, please just allow me another chance,” Jushtin said as he looked around the room at the Commission members. They looked at each other for a minute before Omnitraxus sighed and looked up at the Queen. 

“If you think you can handle, we will give you another chance,” Omnitraxus said to the Queen. Jushtin smiled brightly and was about the thank the High Commission before he was interrupted. 

Hekapoo stood up from her seat and glared at him, “Only one chance.”

“I understand,” Jushtin said softly. He looked back up and presented the papers he’s gathered to the Commission. He began his presentation by holding up the letters scrunched in his hand, “Many of the lands that formerly were unwilling to hold agreements with Mewni have no been sending letters to me asking me about trade agreements.”

The High Commission look like they are reluctantly impressed with his ability to achieve trade agreements within the matter of weeks. Hekapoo killed the mood when she said, “You haven’t shared this with us before now?”

Jushtin looks shocked at Hekapoo and pink lightly colors his cheeks, “W-well I didn’t think it would be necessary considering I am the acting Queen.”

“Well you were wrong. But no matter, look them over and in a few weeks we will ALL come to an agreement,” Glossaryck orders backed up by Lekmet voicing his agreement. 

Jushtin nods his head and says, “Thank you for your time High Commission.”

He swiftly left the room and walked to his bedroom to overlook more of the trade agreements he’s received. The click of his heels followed him all the way to his room as he walked the abandoned halls towards his quarters. 

Opening the door he saw that his bed was cleanly made for him and was grateful for the opportunity to rest his eyes for a few minutes. 

“How did it go?” The voice of his friend came from behind him. He let out a shriek and jumped around to face the disembodied voice. Sazmo appeared from the shadows and Jushtin visibly relaxed. 

“You complete idiot! Scaring me like that is just plain rude!” Jushtin yelled at his friend. He sent the prince a glare and walked over to his bed. 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Sazmo taunted adding a mischievous smirk to his face. 

“It went fine, thank you for asking,” Jushtin snootily said. He placed his hat at the end of his bed and slipped his shoes off at the side. Curling up he faced away from his best friend in order to feign sleeping. After going on for a little bit with no noise Jushtin said, “Why don’t you just go home Sazmo?”

Sazmo chuckled and walked over to the window at the end of Jushtin’s room, “You have such a beautiful view of the rose gardens.”

A muffled ‘thanks’ came from Jushtin’s bed where he was in the middle of smothering himself with his pillows, holding onto them like lifelines. Sazmo looked over at the Queen and smiled, he really was beautiful. 

Jushtin heard rustling from behind him and turned over only to come lips to lips with Sazmo. With a squeak he pulled away quickly and covered his mouth. 

“I-I’m sorry, that was probably too forward,” Sazmo stuttered to Jushtin, the latter just stared ahead and kept quiet. Sazmo took the silence for a prompt to continue and said, “Your really the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and your so smart and calculated. I just get this-“

“I-I don’t think this would work Sazmo,” Jushtin said quietly. He looked up at Sazmo with slightly wet eyes and said, “I have to much stuff going on right now and I just don’t think this would work.”

“Oh, I see.”

Jushtin wiped his eyes and turned away from Sazmo. He held his legs and whispered, “Please leave, Sazmo.”

Without much more prompt the prince left the Queen to cry in the dark. 

_+_

Jushtin squinted at the document he was looking over. Lately his eyes have been sore and dry from staying up to late. He had bags under his eyes from the late hours, as well as a few pounds being lost from the skipped meals. 

He rubbed his eyes and tried to keep his eyes open long enough to read at least to the end of this last document. 

It had been weeks since the incident with Sazmo and things seemed to be looking up for Jushtin. He was tired a lot but at least he hadn’t gotten reprised for anything lately, his presentations to the High Commission have gone smooth, and the Kingdom isn’t on fire. 

Groaning he slumped against his chair and let his mind wander. He thought of what Sazmo might be doing, thinking, feeling right now. He wondered if Sazmo was sad that they hadn’t talked in weeks, like how he was feeling. 

Shaking his head of negative thoughts he put his arms around himself and walked over to his bed. Putting on comfier clothes he moved the decorative pillows out of the way and climbed into bed. Turning to his side he barley had time to turn his light off before he felt his body shut down to gain needed sleep. 

In his dreams his friends were all hanging out again, nothing had changed and their were no hard feelings harbored between anyone. 

Waking up from his sleep he saw his mother standing over his bed with a sad smile on her face. She said sweetly, “Jushtin, my sweet baby boy prince, it is with great sadness that I must take from you your Magic Book of Spells and your wand, or Magic Boy-Prince Wand as you call it. You see, soon you will have a sister, and she will be the rightful heir to the Mewni throne.”

Jushtin sat and listened to his mother tell him about the nursemaid’s premonition and how they believed it to be a baby girl. 

He sat in silence as he listened to what he was being told they only thing he said was, “What does this all mean for me?”

“In the eyes of the government you will be the second born, she will be the rightful heir. I just hope that something like this never happens again.”

Jushtin looked up in shock at the prospect of his own mother regretting him ever even being born. He gave out a shaky sigh and reached across his bed to grab his wand and spell book. He silently gave them over to Skywynne and hugged his legs to his chest. 

“It really is for the best you know, by tomorrow all of Mewni will know you once again as Prince Jushtin,” Skywynne said with an encouraging smile. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him in the room to think and cry. 

_+_

“Do you really think this is for the best?” Skywynne said with a sad tone. She was currently with the Magical High Commission as they discussed how to go from where they were at. 

Hekapoo was the most excited out of all of them. Call her a what you want but she would never let Jushtin back onto the throne of Mewni. She was Skywynne’s biggest supporter of her plan to get pregnant with another child. 

“Of course! With a female on the throne again everything will go back to the way it was,” Hekapoo said with a radiant smile. That’s all any of the MHC wanted, everything to go back to how it had been for years. 

Skywynne looked down at the ground in thought but Glossaryck brought her back to the present. 

“It really is for the best, Jushtin will do great things. Maybe he is not destined to be Queen but he definitely has great things planned for him.”

The other Commission members looked at him in curiosity but he just gave them a blank look. What great things could the only male Butterfly possibly accomplish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Memorial Day Weekend is over and I’m back! This fic will be up dated every 3 days and prompt will be posted a day after I update this story.
> 
> I also wrote up a timeline that I will post on my tumblr, fanjunknstuff, that will help you follow along with the story. Until next time...
> 
> Good Morning, Good Evening, and a Goodnight!


	3. Sadness of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I’m trying to move things along to Solaria’s ruling. I also wanted to added a few concepts that were in my mind about things Jushtin would have done while he wasn’t ruling Mewni.

Jushtin walked through the Marketplace in the village surrounding Butterfly Castle. His movement with graceful, as a prince’s walk should be. 

In the months past since Jushtin’s right to rule had been stripped away from him, he’s become more docile, more domesticated. The wild party days from before he became Queen were gone and the determination that his days as Queen had faded as well. 

His mother was due to have Solaria any day now and there was something he had to obtain a gift for the new princess. He was so excited to have a little sister, he was upset that he was no longer Queen, but he couldn’t blame that on an innocent baby!

The Marketplace was full of interesting people who were happy to see their prince out and about, on his feet after being depressed for so long. 

The months had taken a tole on him and his inward depression was giving him outward symptoms. Just a few weeks ago, Jushtin had gotten very sick and was confined to his bed for a full five days.

He still looked very pale and not fully aware of what was going on, but he was Jushtin Butterfly! When Jushtin Butterfly needs something, he gets it. 

He looked to his right to see children running up to a little merchant stand. This merchant stand contained little children’s toys such as stuffed bears, toy cars, dolls, and even fun toys such as a rocking horse. 

He turned and walked over to the stand inspecting the different toys he could purchase for his sister. The merchant quickly took notice of Jushtin and walked over to him. 

“Why hello Prince Justin! Are you looking to purchase something for the new princess?” The merchant said with a big smile. 

Jushtin turned to him and smiled at him softly. He politely said, “Hello to you too, I am purchasing something nice for my new sister. Is there anything in particular you would suggest?”

“Well I did notice you eyeing the rocking horse we have, it was hand crafted by my grandfather. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing to sit on, but it would definitely stay in your family for generations to come.”

Jushtin glanced at the rocking horse and thought over whether it would be a good idea to purchase the toy. The wood was a little rough, but nicely polished and no one would get splinters. The wool hair was slightly rough but expertly braided. The carving details were so fine that Jushtin just couldn’t say no. 

“I would love to purchase your rocking horse,” he said to the Merchant. He reached to grab his money when he felt a wave of vertigo wash over him. 

The merchant noticed the Prince was wavering on his feet and reached a hand out to him, “Are you okay Prince Jushtin?”

Before the prince could answer he promptly collapsed onto the pavement. Before he could hit his head, the Merchant caught him and gently laid him on the stone. 

“Someone call the guards, the prince just fainted!”

_+_

Jushtin groaned as he shifted around in his bed. He didn’t remember laying down to go to sleep but here he was, laying down in his bed with the pillows thrown all around him. He was wearing one of his nightgowns with his hat laying on a chair across the room. 

He turned over in his bed to face the wall when a hand was put on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a medical nurse standing over his bed looking down at him in concern. 

“My Prince, please do not move around to much, you are very ill,” the nurse said to him. She gave him a kind smile and gently guided him back to lay down. He moved back to lay down on the bed and realized how deep his breaths were, as if it were hard to breath. 

He rested his head on the pillows and took in a shuddering breath. Licking his dry, cracked lips he asked, “What’s wrong with me?”

“Well it seems that you’ve caught pneumonia, you need to be on bed rest again until further notice,” The nurse said gently. Jushtin blinked at her in exhaustion before drifting back asleep. 

_+_

A few weeks later Solaria was born, and Jushtin missed her birth. He was stuck in his room as to not get the future Queen sick with pneumonia, it may not be deadly for him but it would be to a newborn baby. 

Jushtin stayed inside his room as the festivities continued without him. He promised himself he would not be mean to Solaria, he had no reason to be. Solaria and Jushtin had one thing in common already, they were victims of circumstance. 

After going weeks without so much as hearing of his new sister, he decides to go see her. He sneaks out of his room and walks down the corridor. He left his shoes by his bed in his room because they made too much noise and would only get him caught. 

Once he made his way far enough he stopped in front of the door with a lightning bolt on it. He quietly turned the handle and made his way inside. Their in the middle of the room was a crib, and in the crib was his little sister Solaria. 

The first thing he noticed were her little lightening bolts, how amazing they looked, like she had power before she even had the wand. Then he noticed how peaceful she looked laying there, unaware of any trouble going on outside her little world. 

He cooed down at her and rubbed her cheek with his finger. She stirred under his soft touch and blinked up at him. She didn’t start crying but instead began to giggle at the strange person in front of her. He smiled back at her and retracted his hand from the crib. 

The lights were turned on and he straightened out immediately. Turning to face the door he saw the High Commission standing there glaring at him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hekapoo demanded as she stormed up to him. She got in his face and jabbed a finger into his chest. 

Jushtin pushed her off and rolled his eyes. Looking down at her he said, “I’m just trying to see my baby sister, is that too much to ask?”

Hekapoo was about to say something when they heard crying from the crib. Jushtin turned back to the crib and looked down at his crying sister. Without thinking, Jushtin went a grabbed Solaria from her crib and held her in his arms in order to get her to calm down. 

He shushed her and rocked her in his arms. The soothing noises and rhythm made Solaria go back to sleep in an instant. Jushtin smiled softly down at her and placed the princess back into her crib. 

After that he quickly looked up at the High Commission with a glare and said, “I may not be Queen but she is my little sister and you will NOT prevent me from seeing her.”

The Commission nodded and he nodded back in reassurance. He then walked out of the room with his head held high, there was a lot to be proud of, he finally stood up to the High Commission. 

_+_

In the past years, Jushtin’s health had improved greatly and he was feeling stronger than he ever had before. Solaria was already nearing three years of age and was getting so big! 

Jushtin loved to help watch over her. He played games with her and even added a cushion on the rocking horse he bought for her. Jushtin, when his parents was busy (which was often) he would watch Solaria. He’d teach her about the ancestors he could remember and discuss spells he thought were good and bad. She would never talk during these conversations, but Jushtin loved having someone listen to him. 

Today was another day like the others: he got up, brushed and styled his hair, got dressed, made sure he smelled nice, and headed off to go eat breakfast with his family in the dining hall. 

Jushtin greeted anyone who passed him in the hallway and talked with anyone who truck up a conversation with him. When he made his way to the dining room he saw his father, mother, and sister had already started eating. Well, Solaria was on his mothers lap being fed what was given to her. 

“Good morning mom, dad, Solaria! How did you all sleep?” Jushtin asked with a radiant smile. He mainly only received grunts as a response to his question but it was understandable, it was very early in the morning. 

Skywynne shook into awareness a few minutes later and smiled to him, “Good morning Jushtin, would you mind watching your sister today? I’m just so busy and I thought that you could find time to watch her.”

Lately Jushtin hadn’t had time to hand out with his Boy-Prince Cru. With recent developments in his status, health, and family he couldn’t find the time to meet up with his friends. He was going to meet up with Sazmo, but a year later and he still wasn’t ready to face his friend and talk about his feelings. 

“Sure mom, I’d love too!” Jushtin exclaimed with a smile. He jumped up from his chair and went over to grab Solaria. Once he had her in his arms he rushed out of the room. 

“But you haven’t eaten-“ Before Queen Skywynne could finish her sentence, Jushtin had slammed the door closed, “-your breakfast.”

Jushtin walked down the corridor with Solaria in his arms. Sensing that something was amiss with her brother, she cooed at his and patted her hands on his cheeks. 

He sighed and looked down at her with a sad smile, “Nothing get’s past you right? I need to stop running away from my fears and just talk to Sazmo.”

“Talk to me about what?” A voice came from down the hall. 

Jushtin shrieked and clutched Solaria closer. He squinted down the hall and looked to see Sazmo down the hall. He looked taller and more not-puberty stricken. 

“What are you doing here?” Jushtin demanded. He was a little defensive after their last interaction with each other. 

Sazmo chuckled and walked closer to Jushtin, “Trade agreement for the Dock of Unending Torment, your mother apparently went ahead with your idea of signing as many trade agreement’s Mewni can get their hands on.”

“Hmph, well I hope that works out for your people,” Jushtin said with a small glare. He wasn’t upset, or even angry, with Sazmo. He just didn’t like to have his emotions scattered everywhere like how they were whenever he was around Sazmo. 

He started walking past Sazmo and down the corridor once more. He kept telling himself to not look back and keep going.

“I love you Jushtin,” Sazmo said at last. When Jushtin looked back, Sazmo was looking at Jushtin with admiration in his eyes. 

Jushtin took a deep breath and turned back away from Sazmo, “I know.” 

_+_

His mother showed up after a long day of playing with Solaria and taking care of his sister. He trudged back down the long hallway to his room. The one thing on his mind constantly was Sazmo’s words. ‘I love you’ kept repeating in his head over and over like a broken record. 

Jushtin eventually made it back to his room in the dead of night. He was about to start getting ready for bed when a voice stopped him. 

“I definitely don’t need to see that,” The voice said. Jushtin turned to see Glossaryck floating by his desk. 

“G-Glossaryck! What are you doing here?” Jushtin said in embarrassment. Pink slightly covered his cheeks and he quickly righted himself before walking over to the Commission member.  
“I’m here to make a deal,” Glossaryck started saying. When Jushtin opened his mouth to ask a question, Glossaryck held his hand up and began his speech, “You have a gift for nurturing, not to mention your ability to teach Solaria spells before she can talk. The Magical High Commission and myself have been discussing about what to do with you and I think I have the perfect solution.”

Jushtin huffed and folded his arms before asking, “Which is?” 

“How would you like to be a teacher at your mothers school for Unmagical but Somewhat Gifted Children?”

Jushtin’s eyes grew wide and he let his hands drop in disbelief. All he could stutter out was, “W-What?”

“Yes, a teacher! A fantastic job of shaping young minds, growing a smarter future. The only problem would be you would have to live on the campus,” Glossaryck reluctantly revealed. 

Jushtin looked down at the floor and thought about his options. Leaving would mean leaving Solaria and Sazmo. But Solaria could be raised by her actual parents and Sazmo could...move on from him. Jushtin looked up at Glossaryck with determination and said, “I’ll do it.”


	4. Rise of a New Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Skywynne dead, Solaria has to become Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! The chapter length depends on how I divide the story.

“That children, is how to properly multiply second digit numbers,” Jushtin said with a smile. 

The children in his class looked up from taking notes on their current subject. After spending the last few years of his life at the School for Unmagical but Somewhat Gifted children, it was clear that Jushtin had the amazing ability to communicate problems and equations to the younger minds. 

The bell sounded throughout the school and Jushtin looked at the clock on the wall. This year, his classroom consisted of slightly older children around the ages of nine and ten. He didn’t mind the older age group, it just meant he could teach harder concepts. 

“Okay children, that’s all the time we have for today. Don’t forget to review your lessons and do you homework. Have a great weekend!” Jushtin announced with a radiant smile. 

The children gathered their school supplies and messenger bags, then they ran out the classroom door. Jushtin was very proud of all of his students, he just sometimes wished that they would give the same excitement for school as they did the weekend. 

Jushtin let out a happy sigh and started gathering the supplies he used today. It had been a few years since Jushtin last saw Solaria and his mother, his father had passed away a while ago. Solaria was such a great fighter, her wand even turned into the most amazing sword Jushtin had ever seen. He was sure that Solaria was going to do great things. 

He was almost done cleaning up his classroom when the headmistress walked in the room. She looked downhearted and rose her gaze, deep sadness in her eyes. “I regret to inform you that Queen Skywynne has passed away,” The headmistress said with a sorrowful voice. 

Jushtin froze what he was doing and looked at her in shock. The feeling of an ice bucket came over him and he fell back in his chair. He put his head in his hands and let a few tears fall. 

“They want you back at the castle, Solaria is to be crowned Queen.”

Jushtin looked up from his hands and to the headmistress. She looked nervous and sorrowful at the passing of the Queen. Everyone loved Skywynne and appreciated all that she did for Mewni. The main thing he was concerned for was that Solaria was only thirteen, would she be able to handle the wand and it’s abilities?

_+_

Jushtin arrived at the castle later in the afternoon with all of his stuff, he had a feeling that he would not be back at the school for some time.

Wearing full black he stepped into the castle. The servants who were scattered around the room quickly bowed and he nodded at them in recognition. The servants all gave him looks of grief and pity for the lose of his mother. 

Jushtin ignored them all and made his way to Solaria’s room. He knocked on the door and pulled his hood down once it was opened. 

Solaria looked up at him and pulled her hood down as well. Jushtin didn’t know what to say to her so instead she hugged her close. He felt her grow stiff against his body before clutching his arms and started sobbing. The servants in the hallway looked at them with pity.

The High Commission came down the hall, most likely alerted of Jushtin’s arrival to the castle, but stopped short when they heard Solaria’s sobs.

Jushtin quickly pulled his and Solaria’s hoods back up to show their immense grief. The act of him raising their hoods should have been enough to stop the Commission from taking any more steps towards the siblings, but it didn’t.

Seeing as they were dead set on talking to Jushtin and Solaria, the former Queen acted swiftly. 

“Leave us. Can’t you see we are in mourning? How disrespectful it is to try and talk to those in a time of their great grief,” Jushtin said with a glare. He looked pointedly at the High Commission before ushering Solaria inside her quarters and slamming the door. 

Jushtin ushered Solaria to sit on the bed and quickly followed her. She had already put her hood back down and he did the same. 

“You know what mother’s death means right? I have to ascend to the roll as queen,” Solaria whispered out. She sniffled slightly and clung to Jushtin for comfort. 

Jushtin shut his eyes tightly and let out a sigh, “Yes, dear one, I know.”

Once again she began crying into his shirt, deep sobs racking her frame as she let loose her grief. Jushtin shushed her and patted her back, trying to elevate some of her distress. After he felt as if she was calming down he raised her up to meet his eyes.

“Solaria, our mourning period will be long indeed, but you are so strong and I know that you will be a powerful Queen. Do not worry my dear, I will be with you every step of the way,” Jushtin said softly. 

Solaria thrusted herself against Jushtin again and nodded her head into his shirt. He smiled softly and placed a hand over her head, gently stroking in order to calm her down. 

Jushtin laid his head on her’s and thought about how was going to work this all out. The High Commission would never give him any position of power in Mewni, but perhaps they would consider making an exception this one time.   
Either way, Jushtin had to make a decision on what to do soon. Sadly, Jushtin did not have long to mourn, but the least he could do is comfort his sister in her hardest time of grief. 

_+_

Jushtin stood in front of Solaria in the throne room with the wand and book of spells laying on the table behind him. 

“Princess Solaria, Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Mewni according to our respective laws and customs?” Jushtin asked with a soft smile and adoring eyes. 

“I solemnly promise to do so,” Solaria answered. 

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”

“I solemnly promise to do so.”

“Finally, do you swear your allegiance to the crown, the people of the Butterfly Kingdom, and the people of Mewni?”

Solaria gave a nervous smile. There was a fire in her eyes never before seen in an Mewni Queen, “I solemnly pledge my allegiance to the crown, the Butterfly Kingdom, and the people of Mewni.”

Jushtin smiled down at Solaria in reassurance. He knew that she would make the right decision’s in her time as Queen, he could feel it deep inside. 

“Then take my wand and may you use it’s powers for good,” Jushtin said with a smile. Solaria had already had the wand previously but with always awesome to see his wand, or even his mother’s, turn into such an amazing sword. 

“Please rise,” Jushtin yelled in excitement. The crowd stood at the same time as Solaria and she turned to face them. Jushtin then finally announced, “Long live the Queen.”

“Long live the Queen!”

_+_

Jushtin greeted people with Solaria as they congratulated his sister on her coronation. He wasn’t expecting his cru to show up. 

Tenbenz said with a smile, “Hey Jushtin, long time no see.” Jushtin and Tenbenz hugged and Jushtin returned the greeting. His other friends Whizzbag and Pea-Pea greeted him as well. 

“Hey Jushtin,” Sazmo said with a nervous smile. Jushtin gave him a polite smile and they stared at each other for a few minutes. 

Whizzbag looked at each of them before rolling his eyes and saying, “Uh, we’ll leave y’all alone.”

“No, no it’s okay. We’ll go down the hall,” Jushtin said with a smile. He walked off the platform and walked down the hallway, confident that Sazmo would follow him.   
He turned to see Sazmo had indeed followed him and was standing behind him. Sazmo had grown a lot in the past years, gotten taller, more muscular. Jushtin shook his head and smiled at Sazmo. 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Sazmo asked as he rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were tinted red slightly and he had a nervous smile in place. 

“I just wanted to see how you’ve been lately,” Jushtin said with a smile. In truth, he felt bad for running off at the sight of conflict and drama. He wanted to face what he had been running away from for years. 

Sazmo looked surprised and said, “W-Well I’ve been busy with the Kingdom and we’ve been talking up Whizzbag’s Kingdom about helping them confront their monster problem. I’ve missed you.”

He whispered, “I’ve wanted to talk to you about that.” Jushtin looked down and then back up at Sazmo and said, “I don’t want you to be stuck with me for the rest of your life. I have too many responsibilities as regent, as a brother, to be in a relationship. I don’t know if I’ll ever have a relationship and I don’t want you to be held back, waiting for me to make a decision.”

Sazmo looked disappointed but nodded his head and walked back to the throne room without saying anything. Jushtin let out a shaky breath and wiped a few escaped tears from his face. 

Slapping a polite smile on his face he quickly walked back into the throne room feeling slightly better, but not really. 

It was true what he said, his sister and his kingdom were his top priority in his life. There was no room to have distractions in his life.


	5. The Regrets of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War changes people and creates monsters.

“You can’t bring a baby to fight monsters!” Jushtin yelled at his sister.

Solaria and Jushtin were standing in the throne room arguing over Eclipsa. Solaria wanted to take Eclipsa to help recruit soldiers for her Solarian army, Jushtin thought that was a terrible idea. Jushtin didn’t want his niece being exposed to such bad influences, like Solaria for one. 

Solaria growled at her brother and shouted, “Why not? I’ll keep her safe, she’s going to be strapped to my body the whole time!”

“Oh like that’s safe, don’t you realize that doing this would endanger your child?” Jushtin asked in outrage. His blind little sister was going to get his niece killed! Jushtin didn’t want to raise Eclipsa, like he had to for Solaria, but he was exhausting his options. 

“I don’t want to become like mom!” Solaria finally yelled at Jushtin. Jushtin stopped all movement and stared at Solaria in confusion. 

“Mom didn’t even raise me, you took care of me for three years and then I had a nanny for the next ten. I need to prove to myself that I can be a working mom and still raise my daughter,” Solaria said with a sigh. She dropped her head and looked down at Eclipsa, the little girl in turn giggled at her mother and clapped her hands. 

“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone,” Jushtin said as he put a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her face and saw the determination to prove herself and sighed, “But if you think you can handle it, you can take her with her.”

Solaria smiled at her brother and hugged him, wrapping her arms his shoulders. Jushtin hugged back and patted her back. 

Jushtin quickly withdrew from the hug and looked at her pointedly saying, “But if she so much as gets a splinter, bring her back home. It isn’t always a bad thing to ask for a little help.” Solaria laughed lightly and nodded her head at her older brother.

_+_

Jushtin was sitting at his desk going over the taxes that the villagers had to pay this coming year. It was a boring job, to say the least, but it had to be done. Solaria was still off on her war campaign against the Mewni monster population. She would claim villages in the name of Mewni than Jushtin would add another set of villagers to the taxes list. 

Jushtin always wondered how she was doing, how his niece was doing. He hadn’t heard from them in almost three years, he was getting a little worried. The peaceful negotiations with the monsters ended in failure and Solaria declared war on all monsters.

It was decisions like those that made Jushtin worry for his sister. It was just a few weeks ago that hope was in Jushtin’s heart that maybe the peaceful negotiations would go well, but sadly nothing. 

The door was thrown open and Solaria ran in with a worried expression. Jushtin leaned back in his chair and said sarcastically, “Come in.” 

“Now is no time for jokes Jushtin, Eclipsa is hurt.”

Jushtin felt his heart stop in his chest. He rushed over to Solaria who was cradling his niece in her arms. Jushtin frantically looked her over and saw that Eclipsa had a deep scratch mark along her arm and was crying softly in her mother’s arms. 

“I told you what your recklessness would cause! What caused this deep of a wound?” Jushtin yelled at Solaria. The Queen just nodded her head frantically and stared at him in distress. 

“U-Uh a Frog man! Please just help her!” Solaria yelled at Jushtin. Jushtin grabbed Eclipsa from Solaria and ran to the medical wards. He didn’t hear Solaria behind him but didn’t bother thinking why, he had something more important to worry about. 

Making his way to the medical ward he demanded assistance and was met with frantic nurses worrying over the young princess.

They ushered him into a seat, which he fell down into after the feeling of adrenaline started to wear off. He heard someone enter the room and saw Solaria standing in the doorway. She looked like she wasn’t fully aware of what was going on. 

Blood was on her hands and her eyes looked ahead with a far-away look in her gaze. Jushtin sighed and stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly and blinked into his eyes, finally catching up to real time. 

“I can’t do this Jushtin,” Solaria whispered to Jushtin. Jushtin looked at her in confusion and she explained what she meant, “I’m a great mom when everything is going right. I can play with her and teach her amazing fighting style, but when she gets hurt, or a cold, even when she has a nightmare I choke up and I don’t know what to do.”

Jushtin gave her a soft smile and said, “I don’t think any parent is ever really ever ready to deal with any of those things.”

Solaria shook her head and knocked her brother’s arm off her shoulder. She grunted and paced around the room. Finally, she paused in her pacing and wiped a tear from her eyes before looking at Jushtin. 

“I want you to take care of her.”

“W-What? But you’ve had her for three years, you’ve been doing so good!” Jushtin exclaimed in surprise. He couldn’t believe what Solaria was saying to him. Just three years ago she was determined to keep her baby with her and now she was willing to give her away. 

“Being a good parent means making sacrifices for your children, someone very wise once taught me that,” Solaria said with a smirk. Jushtin blinked owlishly at his sister before realizing who she was talking about. 

He rubbed his elbow and gave her a nervous smile, “Oh, I guess you heard about Sazmo.”

“Yup,” Solaria said with a sinister smirk. Jushtin rolled his eyes and looked at the ground, his sister was right, family over friends and more than friends.

A nurse walked into the room and said with a smile, “Your Majesties? Eclipsa will be fine and is asking for you, Queen Solaria.”

Solaria breathed in deeply and walked into Eclipsa’s room, Jushtin following close behind her. 

Inside the room, little Eclipsa was sitting up in bed looking just about as bored as Jushtin did figuring out taxes. His niece perked up at the sight of her mother and squealed in delight when her uncle entered the room. 

“Hey soldier, how is your cut?” Solaria asked as she kissed Eclipsa on the forehead. Jushtin did have to admire the fact that Solaria deeply loved her daughter. 

“I’m fine momma! Look I got a band-aid!” Eclipsa said showing off her arm with purple bandages wrapped around it. Solaria smiled and nodded at the little girl. She was so thankful that her baby was safe, but she injured due to Solaria’s stupidity. 

Solaria took a deep breath and put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder to steady herself emotionally. 

“Sweetheart, I have some news,” Solaria whispered to her daughter. Eclipsa looked up at her with innocent eyes and Solaria turned away. She resumed speaking with more authority dripping into her voice, “I regret to say that you will not be returning with me to the battle field, it’s to dangerous. Instead, you will be living with Uncle Jushtin at Butterfly Castle from now on.”

Eclipsa looked shocked and only began processing what was being said after Solaria already was heading for the door. She screamed and tried to get off the bed, “Mommy no! I’m sorry mommy, I’ll be better! Don’t leave me!”

Solaria paused at the door before continuing and slamming the door behind her. Jushtin shushed Eclipsa and hugged her tight as she sobbed into his shirt, he was close to crying as well.

Solaria kept walking, though her steps grew heavier every passing second. She had to realize that she made her choice, she put her people before her family.

_+_

“To combat the rising monster threat, Solaria employed a triptych of three ancient spells that transformed an army of peasants into super-powered warriors—the "Solarian Army". While the army succeeded in retaking some land from the monsters, the monsters overran the Cloud Kingdom of the Pony Heads.” A servant read off from the scroll. Jushtin put his head in his hands trying to process what he was being told. 

“What of my sister, is she going to aid the Pony Heads?” Jushtin asked the man next to him. Alphonse the Worthy had come to bring him news of the war by request of Solaria, for reasons Jushtin couldn’t understand. 

“Well she has a plan of sorts,” The knight said with a nervous smile. They turned to look at the door to see Hekapoo walking in with a smirk on her face. 

“The Hekapoo Assignment,” She said with a smile. Jushtin glared at her but she ignored him in favor of talking, “An assignment to rally the people of the Underworld and Cloud Kingdom.”

“I will be joining you two of course,” Jushtin said with a smile. Alphonse and Hekapoo looked at him in shock and he smirked at their befuddled faces. 

“Y-You can’t! What about Eclipsa?” Stuttered Hekapoo who, by now, was probably regretting ever suggesting the idea of a mission to gain allies.

Jushtin stood up with a smirk and said, “Oh I think I can, I’ll be the Royal Envoy. It’ll only be for a few months, Eclipsa will be fine.”

_+_

“Where are you going to again?” Eclipsa asked her uncle. Jushtin was currently bustling around his room trying to get everything packed in order to go on his mission. 

Jushtin smiled down at his niece and said, “I told you dear, I can’t tell you that. You must have faith that I’ll be back soon, don’t you worry!”

Eclipsa folded her arms over her chest and huffed in agitation. Jushtin couldn’t believe how big she had gotten, just yesterday she was trying to walk around in his boots and now she was practically full grown!

Already thirteen, Eclipsa showed great promise in the arts of magic, thinking up spells before she even had a wand. She was very impressive when it came to her studies as well and made her uncle very proud in every way imaginable. 

Jushtin looked down to see Eclipsa pouting with her arms folded across her chest. Jushtin chuckled and squatted down in front of her, “Eclipsa, we’re at war and I need you to be brave for me okay?” 

Eclipsa nodded and unfolded her arms. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder saying, “Please don’t die.”

Jushtin softened his posture and said, “Don’t worry sweetie, I promise I’ll be fine. Do I ever break a promise?” He felt Eclipsa shake her head rapidly into his shoulder.

He stood up with her in his arms and kissed her on top of the head. He laid her down on his bed and tucked her in to go to sleep. He looked down at his brave girl and thought about how many things she’s gone through in the thirteen short years she’s been alive. 

“Goodnight, Uncle Jushtin.”

“Goodnight, My Dear.”

_+_

Solaria watched from her tower as her soldiers trained. Being general of an army was a lonely task indeed. The need to see her daughter was growing stronger every day and the war wasn’t coming to an end any time soon, well not if she had anything to say about it. 

The Hekapoo Assignment was successful, thankfully, and brought Butterfly Castle from the brink of distinction. 

The Magic High Commission drafted a resolution that called for a ceasefire with the monsters. It would have ended the war, but Solaria refused to bargain with those monsters. The last two years had been easier than previous, less battles to be won against the monsters. 

Solaria finished writing in the Book of Spells and waited for the right time to give it to Eclipsa. 

“Seems lonely up here,” A voice said from behind her. She unsheathed her sword and spun around to meet the voice. 

Jushtin was leaning agaisnt a post with a smirk on his face. Solaria growls at him and sheaths her sword in agitation. 

“You should no better than to sneak up on a General,” Solaria said in a cold voice. Jushtin rolled his eyes and stood from the pillar with a smile. He walked up next to her and stared down at her soldiers in fascination. 

They stood in silence for a while before Jushtin spoke up, “Eclipsa misses you greatly, dear.”

Solaria whipped her head around to stare at him in disbelief. She didn’t even know if she was in good favor with her daughter, Solaria hasn’t seen her in years.

“Hey, I have a fantastic idea. What if you were to come back with me to see her? We’re throwing a Silver Bell Ball in a few days and I know she would love it if you were in attendance,” Jushtin said with a mischievous smile. Solaria thought about it for a while before shaking her head. 

“My army needs me, Jushtin, I can’t leave them,” Solaria said with a sigh. Jushtin’s mood soured but she ignored that in favor of saying, “Take the Book of Spells and the wand, I don’t need them.”

Solaria shoved the items into her brothers hands and quickly walked away towards the front of the tower. She stood at the front and looked at her creation, her mighty Solarian warriors who were going to bring the monsters to their needs. She couldn’t remember when her views shifted from making the world a better place to slaughtering the monsters. 

“You were very willing to leave Eclipsa,” Jushtin said with a sharp glare to the back of her head. It might of been a bad thing to say, but Jushtin was done with letting things his sister did slide. It was about time Solaria confronted her mistakes. 

“What did you say,” Solaria whispered sharply to her brother. He stayed silent so she swiftly turned around and screamed, “What did you say!”

Jushtin got in her face a screamed, “You tried for what? Three years. You didn’t try, you gave up when things got hard.” Solaria was practically seething with anger. How dare he accuse her of being a bad mother, of not trying the hardest she could to raise her!

“Get out now,” Solaria whispered into his face. Jushtin’s posture softened by a fraction before realizing something,

“You’ll die without your sword.” Jushtin glanced down at the wand, now turned into a cane with his little friend, and then back at his sister. She was being blinded by war and couldn’t see what consequences giving her wand up could produce. 

“How dare you! GET OUT!” Solaria screamed at him. She stepped up to him with her steel sword and he quickly backed up a step before quickly walking out the door, the items in his grasp. 

Solaria sat back down in her seat and sobbed into her hands, how dare her? How dare she make all the decisions she did. 

_+_

 

“Oh darling you look beautiful!” Jushtin squealed in delight. Eclipsa did look very stunning in her Silver Bell Ball dress. Eclipsa rolled her eyes and laughed at her uncle’s antics.

The Silver Bell Ball would be all but avoided in Eclipsa’s mind if not for her mother’s letter addressing the situation. Going on about tradition and societal standards, sadly Uncle Jushtin agreed. Not with the part about tradition, he nearly threw up when he heard that word, but the part about Ball. He loved the idea of dancing, dressing up, and red wine. 

Eclipsa had been thinking for days about this “Shastacan”. Her mother said that he was nice and would strengthen ties with the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites. Uncle Jushtin said that he’s never met Shastacan, then again, neither did mother. 

Eclipsa sighed and looked at her Uncle who was adding hairspray to his curl. He always seemed so happy despite everything that’s happened in his life. 

A knock came at the door making them both look up in attention. 

“Enter,” Jushtin said in a sing-song voice. 

A servant entered and alerted them it was time to go to the ball. Jushtin dismissed the servant and quickly assessed himself in the mirror. Eclipsa looked down at her hands and sighed, she didn’t even want to go down there, she was so nervous.

“Eclipsa, I have a gift for you!” Her Uncle Jushtin yelled at her from across the room. Jushtin was holding something behind his back. He bounced on the balls of his feet and waited for her to come over to say, “Surprise!”

He pulled around the Royal Wand and Book of Spells. Eclipsa let her mouth drop and eyes go wide in shock.

“What? But I’m not supposed to receive these till I become Queen!” Eclipsa said in shock. She quickly grabbed the items and looked them over. Jushtin let a soft smile light up his face when he saw how excited Eclipsa got. 

“Well your mother thought you could use them now,” Jushtin said softly. She laid the book on the dresser and quickly ran to give her uncle a hug. Jushtin smiled down at her and gently said, “Now why don’t we go down to that party?”  
_+_

“Did you see Shastacan? He’s so disgusting!” Eclipsa exclaimed with a curled lip. Her uncle chuckled behind his cup of tea and shook his head. 

Eclipsa and Jushtin were lounging out doors on the patio dining area. After a long night yesterday, they had both woken up very late so they had brunch together. 

They had been talking for about half an hour now just discussing different things. The thing that Jushtin was concerned about was his sister, he typically recieved a letter from her by now. 

“Uncle Jushtin, I need to tell you something,” Eclipsa asked nervously, ringing here hands in order to feel less nervous. 

Jushtin looked at her strangely wondering just what exactly he was about to hear, he eventually pushed down the anxious thoughts and answered, “Of course, dear!”

“W-Well you see I have been seeing someone, a monster. I don’t want to marry Shastacan because I love a monster,” How Eclipsa managed to get out her words without passing out was beyond Jushtin. 

“Oh,” was all Jushtin could say. But in all seriousness, what could he say? His niece, daughter of the MONSTER CARVER, had been going behind her mother’s back and dating a monster. 

“Oh?” Eclipsa asked loudly. She looked up at her Uncle to see him giving her one of the biggest smiles she’s ever seen him produce. 

“Well thank goodness! I was afraid I would have to be related to the little puff-ball!” Jushtin exclaimed loudly. Eclipsa smiled as well and clasped his out-stretched hands from across the table.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when a handful of servants came up to them. They had their heads bowed and eyebrows creased. Jushtin abruptly stood up and shook his heads at the servants. For years, ever since the war started, he had prepared himself for this conversation, it turned out he could never prepare. 

“Your Majesties, we regret to inform you of the passing of Queen Solaria,” The first servant said. None of them had the guts to look Jushtin in the eye as he gasped. Jushtin felt every part of his body go numb and he felt the sobs start to rip out of his chest. 

Eclipsa gasped as well and stood up. She shook her head a couple of times before turning to bury her face in Jushtin’s stomach. They both sobbed until Jushtin fell to his knees, his sobs turning into cry’s of anguish as he remembered every moment he had with Solaria. 

Her sweet face when she was little, as she toddled into his arms and listened intently to any lesson Jushtin provided her with. Jushtin remembered coming back from the school and teaching her everything he knew about being Queen. Jushtin remembered sobbing into her shoulder as she told him that she was going to the frontlines. 

Quickly, the servants went to console their grieving Prince and Princess, but nothing could be help. There were too many regrets in this death, to many things that never got resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead! I know I posted the Eclipsa and Jushtin fic the other day but I always feel bad when I leave y’all hanging on this fic. I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter, only two more to go!


	6. The Choices of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Queen sometimes to make tough decision’s and admit defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda short but I had to split up Chapter 6 and 7 to make them both medium sized

Jushtin walked into the meeting room of the High Commission with his head high. The Commission members stood up abruptly at his entrance. He was dressed in his mourning robes and looked as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. Not only did he have to comfort Eclipsa over her mother’s passing, but he kept reminiscing over the memories of when Solaria was an innocent little girl. 

“What are you doing here?” Hekapoo asked in worry. Jushtin said nothing as he walked to his chair and sat down. He lifted his hood and glared at the High Commission before softening his gaze. The MHC has caused nothing but grief and misery for his family, doing nothing but causing pain and heartache. 

Though they weren’t all bad, of course. Hekapoo and Jushtin had connected during the Hekapoo Assignment and now where there used to be resentment, there’s worry. Hekapoo had been consoling Jushtin fro days now, trying to get him to realize that his sister died for a good cause. 

He dropped his head and rubbed at his eyes, the same eyes that seemed to obtain bags under them in the past few days. Jushtin hadn’t look this bad since he’d gotten his wand taken, but at least then he had people around him that gave him comfort. After a while he inhaled sharply and looked up at the MHC with a weary gaze. 

“Magical High Commission, I implore you to reconsider your decision to make Eclipsa Queen. She is too young for that much responsibility. I didn’t say anything when Solaria was crowned Queen but now I am begging you to reconsider Eclipsa!” Jushtin pleaded with the High Commission.

The members looked at each other in thought, was the idea of a sixteen year old girl ruling Mewni better than the idea of a male Queen? The Commission members did have pity on the poor man, having lost so much in the war and in his lifetime, but they couldn’t through Mewni into a chaotic age. 

Hekapoo stood up and walked over to Jushtin. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder to try and comfort him, “Jushtin, you’re not thinking straight. You have not had enough time to mourn. We all think that it’s best if Eclipsa becomes Queen.”

“Y-You can’t do this!” Jushtin yelled in rage. He turned to Hekapoo and got in her face, jabbing a finger in her chest. He quickly started to rant, “Nothing gives you the right to take away a young girls childhood, absolutely nothing.”

“Former Queen Jushtin, stand down!” yelled Glossaryck as he came between Hekapoo and Jushtin. Glossaryck turned and glared at Jushtin saying, “We have your best interest in mind. The likelihood of your assassination is high, on account of you being the first and only male Queen.”

A gasp came from behind Jushtin, he turned and saw Eclipsa hiding behind a fake plant. His eyes grew wide as she clumsily climbed out from behind the plant. From her hiding spot she’d been trying to put together what was going on in her kingdom. What she didn’t realize is all the dangerous that came with being Queen, especially a male Queen. Without a second thought, she ran over to him and hugged him around the middle.

Looking up at him with watery eyes she said, “I don’t want you to die, I’ll become Queen.” Eclipsa would do just about anything it took to not be the only Butterfly, she didn’t want to be alone. She thought back to when her Uncle went on the secret mission and it was just her and the guards. 

His eyes softened and he put his hand on top of her hair. She buried her face into his stomach as her body shook with sobs. He kneeled down in front of her and raised her head up to meet his eyes. 

“Sweetie, I promise you I won’t die. I keep all my promises, don’t I?” Jushtin said with a sad smile. Eclipsa nodded her head and hugged him once more, tears of unrelenting grief and the pain of responsibility fell down her cheeks. 

“No matter, she still must become Queen,” Omnitraxus said sternly, he was not as easily moved by affectionate displays, though it was harder for him to speak. Jushtin looked up and glared at them as an unvoiced statement of protectiveness passed between the MHC and Jushtin. He looked down at the little girl in his arms before ushering her out of the room, Jushtin couldn’t fight this battle for her. 

_+_

Queen Eclipsa walked down the hallway the sharp click of her heels followed her as she went. The High Commission have been trying for days to get her to agree to marry Shastacan, but she would never stoop to that level. 

In another, most likely vain, attempts to get her to marry the prince, they arranged another meeting to persuade her. 

Throwing open the door she walked in but stood in shock when she saw her uncle standing there with a sad look on his face. The High Commission smiled at her entry and Lekmet pointed to her chair and the end of the table. 

“Queen Eclipsa, there is something’s Prince Jushtin needs to tell you,” Glossaryck said slowly. The other Commission members looked to Jushtin who sighed heavily and started speaking. 

“Your mother thought that Shastacan would be a good husband for you, so she put her decree of the two of you getting married in her will. I know you think that this would not be good for you, but it’s about what good you can do for the kingdom.”

Eclipsa stared at her uncle, unbelieving of what he was saying. Her Uncle Jushtin always thought of what was best for her, now he has chosen their kingdom over his niece. She straightened up slightly and nodded to her uncle before exiting the room.

Jushtin glared at the Magical High Commission with all the power of a broken parent before walking out of the room, letting his tears fall.   
_+_

Wedding’s were supposed to be happy and Marriage’s were supposed to be loving, but Eclipsa experienced neither. 

Eclipsa and Jushtin hadn’t talked for a few months besides congratulations at the wedding. Their loving uncle and niece relationship became distant and it upset Eclipsa greatly. She missed the morning brunches, goofy antics, and nights where she needed someone to be with her. She was having a lot of those nights lately...

Shastacan turned out to be about as useless at ruling Mewni as Eclipsa figured, utterly forgettable in her opinion.

Eclipsa walked down the dark corridor, much like her uncle before her, thinking over the past days events.

“You want to leave, so lets go,” A voice said from behind Eclipsa. The Queen looked behind her to see her uncle standing there. He looked tired but had a small smile on his lips, he wanted to redeem himself. 

“What do you mean?” Eclipsa questioned. 

“I was wrong to force you in this relationship. I’ve had to make so many sacrifices for my people that I didn’t even think that you would be this unhappy. I know I can’t take back what I’ve done to you, but I can fix your future.”

Eclipsa let her guard down and smiled at her uncle, he smiled back and they both knew that they were right again.

“Come on, we have to move fast,” Jushtin said quickly and Eclipsa nodded in determination. 

They quickly raced across Butterfly Castle, trying to get out as fast as possible. They stopped at the bottom of a staircase and heard voices coming down the second floor. Jushtin quickly grabbed Eclipsa’s hand and ushered her into a secret room behind the staircase. 

“Where are we?” Eclipsa whispered-asked Jushtin. Her uncle smirked at her and snapped his fingers, lighting up a dark hallway. 

“These are the secret tunnels, built in case of an evacuation where the Royal Family may need to flee,” Jushtin explained quietly. Eclipsa smirked at him and they started making their way down the hall. 

They reached a dead end and Eclipsa looked at her uncle in worry, all Jushtin did was smirk and point up. Above them was a circular hatch that would be their means of escape. Opening it up Jushtin climbed up and was followed by Eclipsa. 

When Eclipsa climbed out, she took observations of her surroundings. They were in a field a few miles north of Butterfly Castle, surrounded by forest. 

“You’ll be happier with your Globgor, but please be safe sweetie,” Jushtin said to Eclipsa. She turned to him to see him lightly crying. She smiled at him and ran up to hug him. 

“Will you be okay?” Eclipsa whispered into his chest. Jushtin gave a soft smile and put his hand on top of her head. 

“Of course, and remember that I’ll always be there for you,” Jushtin whispered softly. He let go of her and watched her run off towards Globgor. 

Turning back around he hopped into the hole and made his way back to the castle.


	7. The Cycle of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jushtin recieves news and goes into a depressive state

Jushtin was imprisoned to the castle for months, for his “safety”. It had been announced that he was some sort of Sub-Queen until Eclipsa returned. But it had nearly been a year and without Eclipsa the people just got used to calling him “Queen” again. 

All he did now days was complete the work that the MHC gave to him, trying to keep his focus on something other then his beloved niece. He’d pace around his room for hours before exhausting himself and laying on his bed, that’s where they found him, staring ahead at his ceiling. 

He turned his head to stare at the MHC. They head their heads down and tears in their eyes. Jushtin shot out of bed and shook his head in disbelief, chanting a series of ‘no’s’.

Hekapoo went over and put a hand on his shoulder saying, “I’m sorry Jushtin, but Globgor killed both Queen Eclipsa and Shastacan. You are now Queen of Mewni, what will you have us do with the monsters?”

Jushtin shook his head and fell to his knees, promptly collapsing in grief. Life had taken everyone from Jushtin, and life had taken Eclipsa. He wanted to grieve, scream, and most importantly take revenge. 

He felt every raw emotion he’d ever felt build up inside him, coming to bring one force of rage inside his heart. He couldn’t tell whether his tears were from sadness or anger. 

“I want them dead,” Jushtin whispered to himself. He looked up into Hekapoo’s eyes with his cheek marks and eyes glowing, he screamed, “I WANT THEM DEAD!”

As he said that a burst of magic came from Jushtin that shook the very foundation’s of the castle. Soon after he fell to the side out cold. 

While Jushtin recovered, the MHC congratulated themselves on another victory. With Queen Jushtin too blind with grief to realize what he was causing, the High Commission would order the continuation of the attack on monsters. 

If only they knew what their actions would cause. 

_+_

Jushtin mourned his mother for five days and he mourned his sister for two weeks. Now, going on six weeks, Jushtin was still wearing black. Tears seemed to be permanently in place on his cheeks, eyes red-rimmed, and the servants reported unsettling news. 

Jushtin hadn’t been eating, throwing up, and sleeping in well past his usual. The way one servant describe it was horrifying, “like he had just given up on life”.

“What are we going to do,” Hekapoo moaned. The Magical High Commission had been going forward with “Jushtin’s” plans to reinstate the ‘War Against Monster’s’ campaign, but without a Queen to run the campaign, it wasn’t going well. 

“Maybe we should unfreeze Eclipsa?” Suggested Omnitraxus. The other members looked at him as if he had grown two heads. 

“No, but what if we do something a little similar,” Glossaryck said with a mischievous tone. The other Commission members looked at each than at Glossaryck as he began to unveil his plan, “Maybe getting rid of Eclipsa’s baby wasn’t the best idea, perhaps she is still alive?”

The Commission members looked at each other in confusion before turning back the Glossaryck with a perplexed stare. He smiled softly at them before disappearing without a word. 

_+_

Jushtin sulked in his bedroom, thinking about Eclipsa. It was all his fault that she got killed, he should have never trusted a monster. To think he thought that he could go around just hoping a monster would do anything other than kill was a preposterous idea and should have never crossed his mind. 

He turned over in bed when he heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. Behind the door was the High Commission, pity was in their eyes. Stepping out the way to let them enter, he quickly followed and sat at one of the chairs by his desk.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked in a soft voice. It was obvious that Eclipsa’s death had killed him on the inside, finally taking a piece of happiness that was barley hanging on.The others looked at him sadly but quickly got to the point. 

“Queen Jushtin, as you know you niece Queen Eclipsa passed away a few weeks ago. We did not think it possible for anyone to survive the attack of Globgor, but one thing, or should we say one person, did,” Glossaryck explained quietly. Jushtin shot his head up in hope when he heard the cry of a baby. 

Hekapoo stepped around the others and walked up to Jushtin saying, “Eclipsa had her before Globgor got to kill her, Shastacan hid her well but died protecting her.”

Jushtin gasped in awe when he saw the baby before him. She was so beautiful with bluish-purple hair and blue eyes. He quickly walked closer to Hekapoo and the baby and carefully picked her up so he could cradle her closer. When she looked up at him she cooed and giggled grasping onto his face. 

“W-What’s her name?” Jushtin stuttered out. Still trying to process how Eclipsa had a daughter, what happened to make her change her mind about Shastacan? It didn’t really matter though because this baby was her’s and he was going to make up for everything Eclipsa would miss out on, it would be like she was here with them. 

“Her name is Festivia and, if you wish, you would be her guardian now,” Hekapoo said with a smile. In response, Jushtin frantically nodded his head and hugged her close. 

“Don’t worry Festivia, I will always be there for you.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter! I’m super sad that it’s over, but also excited to start working on new fics!
> 
> So I’ve mentioned this before, but the reason this story didn’t go that in-depth is because I didn’t want to cover everything in one story!
> 
> I want to give y’all a chance to either request or write more Jushtin stories that go more in detail (more on the requests later)
> 
> But anyway, until next time...
> 
> Have a fabulous day, evening, and night!


End file.
